The present invention relates to a method of and apparatus for packaging product masses in a form, fill and seal machine, and more particularly concerns a disclosure such as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,145 wherein product masses are deposited on a running continuous length of packaging film, the product masses are wrapped in the film and the film wrap is sealed between the product masses into individual packages. The film carries, as supplied to the machine, reclosable fastener means which is incorporated in a fold at one side of each package so that when the fold is ruptured for access to the product mass within the package, the package can be reclosed by means of the reclosable fastener.
There are some disadvantages in utilizing film and separable fastener prejoined before supplying same to the packager. The packager is compelled to procure the fastener equipped film from a common source, or to have film and fastener procured from different sources and joined together at one of the sources, or to effect such joining as a separate inhouse operation before using the fastener equipped film in the form, fill and seal machine.